Shattered Pieces
by Ravens 23
Summary: Takes place after "DTMFG". - Haley left New York to pursue her dream. What happens five years later when she is forced to look back into her past? What happens when she realizes that she abandoned the most important thing she ever had?
1. Prologue It All Happened Suddenly

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH. If you do not recognize something in the story, then I probably made it up!

A/N – This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me! Criticism and ideas on where to take this story is very welcome! All mistakes are mine.

**Background information:  
**Everyone is a senior, as opposed to whatever age they are on the show.  
Nathan and Lucas have a strong relationship; better than what it is on the show.

**Prologue – It All Happened Suddenly**

Haley sat back, pressing herself into the plush seat. She left him. She actually had the audacity to leave him. Half of Haley wanted to jump up and tell the bus driver to turn the bus back to Tree Hill so she could go home to her wonderful husband. The other half of her kept saying that this was the chance she need, and she would succeed with her music.

She looked over to the passenger sleeping in the seat next to her. What prompted her to just get up, and leave with him? Ever since she had first met Chris Keller, Haley knew that he liked her. She knew that he could be dangerous to her and Nathan's relationship. But she was also attracted to his mysterious and bad boy nature. Nathan had that, but love had changed him. She loved Nathan with all of her heart and she truly believed that they were soul mates. But the whole marriage deal was a little too much for her.

Haley wasn't as strong as people though her to be. She snapped just like anyone else. Her snapping point came when she realized that she wanted to pursue her music career and the only thing really holding her back was Nathan. Haley knew that Nathan supported her 100 but she knew that he really didn't like it when she would work with Chris. But she really did need Chris. She needed connections and he was the only one that she had.

She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until she hit Nathan's cell. Her finger was poised above the send button but she couldn't push herself to press it. Nathan deserved an explanation, but she couldn't do it now. She slipped her phone back into her purse and leaned back in the seat, trying to get some sleep. She would think about everything else in the morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan groggily sat up. He had fallen asleep sitting in his chair, unbelievable. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. 3:05 a.m. He stood up and walked around the apartment, holding onto a tiny shred of hope that Haley had come back home. He knew she didn't. If she had, she would have woken him up.

As the realization hit him, he sank down onto the sofa, not trusting his legs anymore. She was gone. He could feel it. Nathan knew that Haley had gone to find Chris to tell him that she wasn't going to work with him, but obviously Chris had been a better persuader.

Nathan felt torn between despair and anger. How could she leave him? He had given up so much for her. He had practically given up basketball so that she could pursue her singing career. He had changed, for the better, for her and this is how she repaid him? Nathan was so lost. He loved Haley more than anything in the world and that scared him. He would remember some mornings, when he woke up before Haley; he would just sit and stare at her sleep.

Did he do something wrong? Did he stifle her so that she felt suffocated and the need to get out? Haley never gave any indication that he was overpowering her. He just really felt that with her talent, she didn't need Chris. Unfortunately, she didn't feel that way.

He had to get out the apartment. Suddenly, it seemed to be too large and too empty. He grabbed his car keys, some clothes and bolted out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Beep_

"Um…Nathan, it's me. I'm so sorry. I'm not thinking, I don't know what I was thinking. Right now, I'm on the bus on the way to New York. I needed to get out Tree Hill. Chris has found an agent who can help me. I don't want you to think that I am leaving you for Chris. That is not the case. I am leaving because the opportunity struck and now I need to take it with both hands. I need time to think about my life and where it is going. I love you so much; please remember that, I'm begging you. Um…you can get in contact with my through my cell phone. I don't know when I will be back. Please, I just need some time to myself. Please understand. I hate knowing the fact that I hurt you, but please, maybe it is for the better. I can do my singing and you can go into your basketball. I know you love basketball, no matter what you say. I don't want to take that away from you. Um…just please, give me a call. I love you."

Haley hung up the phone, feeling the tears sting her eyes. It was 3:20 in the morning; she briefly wondered where he was. Her thoughts were barely coherent. What could she say to the man who loved her so much and all she did was stomp on his heart. She felt like the lowest worm on the earth. She needed to go back to Tree Hill. She was going to tell Chris it was a mistake. She couldn't stay on the bus any longer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ring, ring_

Lucas moaned, groping his bed stand for his cell phone. He stared at the clock with sleep filled eyes. 3:32 in the morning. Who the hell in the right mind called this early in the morning?

"'Lo?" Lucas groggily whispered into the phone.

All he heard was quiet sniffling. He sat up in his bed, a little more alert. He looked down on his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Lucas' protective side popped up immediately.

"Lucas…"Haley quietly sobbed, trying not to wake up any of the passengers, namely Chris, "I just made the biggest mistake in my life, and I don't think I can fix it."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas was increasingly getting worried. He had never heard her sound so broken.

"I left Nathan." Haley barely managed to get out, through her tears.

Lucas nearly dropped his phone. The hell. He couldn't tell if his brain was still sleeping. He most definitely had not heard what he though he heard.

"Explain." Lucas said, his voice hardening.

Haley could sense the confusion and also the determination in Lucas' voice. She had called him because it was instinct to call Lucas when in trouble. But then she realized that he was in a sticky position. Trapped between his brother and his best friend, Haley wasn't sure whom he would support. Right now, the odds were looking pretty bad. She didn't deserve support. But she had to tell Lucas what was going on.

"I made a mistake. I want to come back. But I don't know if he will take me back. I have hurt him so much. This is the worst thing I could have ever done." Haley whispered brokenly, gripping her phone.

Lucas could barely breathe. His breath was coming out in short puffs. She left. With Chris. To go to New York. Singing. Thoughts were swirling in his head.

"Yes. It is the worst think you could have done." Lucas coldly said. He was shocked; this is not the type of behavior that he expected from his best friend. Part of him wanted to shake her till she shattered. He had always thought that Nathan would end up hurting Haley in that relationship. How wrong he was.

"I'm going to try to catch the first bus back to Tree Hill." Haley whispered, hoping to get some support from her friend.

"Don't." Lucas said, harshly. He heard Haley sigh softly. He felt very bad for hurting his best friend, but it was for the best. "Trust me, this little thing is going to get out very fast. You come back and it will make it worse. It's going to take a lot to repair your relationship with Nathan. You already left. Don't come back. Go be famous. Go sing. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, I just wanted to be myself. Be happy." Haley whispered, trying to stop the sobs that were trying to rip out of her.

Lucas sighed. "Haley, I love you. Please, for the best, don't come back. Nothing is going to be the same. Take care in New York and …." He cut off, hearing a loud rapping noise on his door. He sat up a little more and through the curtains, he could see Nathan's figure.

Haley heard the noise and knew who it was. "Go, please, take care of him. He isn't as strong as people think he is. Tell him I love him. Tell him I left a message for him at home." With that, she hung the phone up.

Lucas shut his phone, squeezing his eyes. He slowly got up from the bed and opened the door. His younger brother was standing there, with his eyes dulled with pain. Silently, Lucas opened his arms to give Nathan a hug. Nathan gripped Lucas and sobbed out all the pain he was feeling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: So here it is! This is the prologue, so it is going to be a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, but I promise, I have long chapters in store for you! I have the first few chapters written, but I'm really not sure on where I want to take the story. Ideas are welcome! The updates will be quick and easy because I do want to finish this story before the next episode comes out.

- Tina


	2. Chapter 1 Ready or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to OTH. If you do not recognize something in the story, then I probably made it up!

**Chapter 1 – Ready or Not**

Haley ran around her apartment looking for her keys. She had searched the entire place from top to bottom and the missing keys had yet to show up.

"Damnit." She growled, looking at her watch, while trying to look for the keys at the same time.

She had to be in the studio in 10 minutes for a recording session. Too bad the studio was a good 15 minutes away not to mention lunch traffic. She pulled out her cell and quickly called the studio informing them that she would be there in about 20 minutes.

"Aha!" Haley shrieked, finding her keys on the countertop. She stared at them puzzled; she swore she looked at the countertop but obviously not. She ran down the stairs, waving a quick hello to the doorman before running to the garage to retrieve her car.

Just as she had expected, the traffic started up almost immediately. As she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, she glanced at her planner sitting next to her on the seat. April15.

Haley's fingers stopped immediately. April 15, five years since she and Nathan had gotten married. She sighed, leaning back on the seat, knowing that she would be stuck in traffic for a very long time. She looked down at the simple band on her finger. She had never taken it off. She just couldn't do it in her heart. Five years had passed and she still loved Nathan as much as she had before. Was the feeling mutual? Not really. The last time she had talked to him was approximately 3 years ago when he sent her papers for the annulment of their marriage. She sent them back to him, unsigned. She knew it was selfish of her, but she had desperately wanted to cling onto him. Ever since then, she hadn't heard from him. She knew that after he graduated from Duke, with a degree in business, the New York Knicks had drafted him. It made Haley feel safe to know that he was in the same state as her. She had gone to his first game, and just watching him play had made her so nostalgic that she had to leave. She knew that he was still single, but that didn't mean anything. But she wouldn't begrudge him for dating. He had every right to do so, after all she left him.

Those five years had changed Haley in many ways. She was now a successful singer. She had released her first album, which sold very well and won a few Grammy's. Haley was now starting her second album. She had a strong base among the college crowd because her music was very mellow.

The only person from Tree Hill she kept in touch with was Lucas. He was her best friend and proved to be very much so. They talked at least once or twice a week. Lucas was in his first year of business school. He decided that he didn't want to play basketball professionally, but he preferred to open up a sports club or some type of business dealing with sports, mainly basketball.

_Ring Ring_

Haley looked down at the caller ID on her phone and smiled.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Hey Hales, listen, this is a really quick call, my plane is going to be leaving. I'm going to be in New York for the weekend. I'm going to be visiting a few friends. I want to see you, are you free this weekend anytime?"

Haley giggle, excited at the thought of seeing her best friend. College for Lucas and music for Haley had prevented them from seeing each other. "Off course! You are more than welcome to stay in my apartment if you need to."

"Um…" Lucas started off awkwardly, "That's okay, I want to spend a day with you, how does Saturday sound?"

"Sure!" Haley chirped, not noticing his awkwardness. She was going to be seeing her best friend! They made plans to meet before hanging up.

She grinned as the traffic started to move. Things were started to get back onto the right track.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nathan, I have to buy something nice. You have to come with me, you promised!" Brooke Davis stomped her foot, while glaring at Nathan.

Nathan sighed, and looked out the window of his apartment, which overlooked the streets of New York. It was a cloudy overcast day, perfect for just resting at home. He didn't have basketball practice, because the coaches' wife just had a baby. He looked longingly at the T.V. before turning to face an irritated Brooke.

"Fine, I suppose, but you owe me." Nathan said, smiling at the sudden change in demeanor of Brooke. She squealed and linked her arm through his.

As he locked the apartment and walked down the stairs, Brooke was giggling. Nathan finally turned, giving her an annoyed glare and asked, "Can you stop giggling? What have you been smoking?"

Brooke tossed her shiny hair. She had been signed up by Guess Jeans to be their spokesperson. She was also a model for Armani and Versace. You could say that things were going very well for her. "Well, duh, Lucas is coming this weekend!"

Nathan smiled; in reality, he had forgotten, with basketball and everything. "That's right. Is he crashing at your place, or mine?"

"Does is matter? I mean, we live right across from each other. But I suppose you can have him the first night, I will take him in on the second. You know, spend some quality time with my boyfriend" Brooke said, winking at Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan lived in the ritziest section of New York. Actually, they were only a few blocks from Haley's apartment. But only Nathan knew that. After Haley had left him, he did his best to pick up the broken pieces of his heart. His friends had supported him the entire time, and for once in his life, he found peace among them. Nathan knew that Lucas kept in touch with Haley, and he had a sure bet that Lucas would spend a day with her. Peyton did not want to hear the name 'Haley' at all. She was fiercely protective over Nathan, just because of their history. Brooke was quite apathetic but she was similar to Peyton in the sense that she also could not believe Haley's actions.

"Well, I have to find a totally hot dress for dinner with Lucas, so superstar boytoy, let's go shopping!" Brooke said, dragging Nathan to his car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley ran into the recording studio, panting and trying to suck in deep breathes. She slowly walked into her recording room, noticing that everyone was already there and waiting for her. She grabbed her music and walked in the room. Noticing Chris, she walked over to him.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch. Ready to start?" She said, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Yeah, go ahead in the booth and we will start. Try not to get into head tone, you have been doing that lately." Chris said, fiddling with something switches.

Haley sighed. Five years had also changed the relationship she had with Chris. He had pursued her all they way until last year. Somehow the guy didn't get the hint. Finally, she went out on one date with him and told him flat out that she was never going to be in love with him and that she still loved Nathan and that Chris could do nothing to change that. Chris accepted it grudgingly but they remained friends.

In all honestly, Haley actually resented Chris slightly. After all, he was the reason between the split of Haley and Nathan. Yes, he had given her the big opportunity. Actually, he had given up his opportunity so that she could show her talent. He had backed down the last moment when the agent came, forcing Haley to perform, just like Chris had done at Tric. But nonetheless, Nathan was right, she had done it on her own. She had made her own name. Too bad she couldn't tell him that.

"Hale, you ready to start?" Brock Johnson, the head director of the studio, asked her, ready to flip on the switch at her request.

"As ready as I will ever be." She answered, putting on the headphones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Yeah, this story is going to be different. I just want to stress one important fact: Haley IS confused. She has always had her life in control, always known what she was going to do, very independent. But her relationship with Nathan scares her. This is what I got from the show too.

Countrybutterfly0102 – You said in your review, "this all happened in one night the news wouldn't have gotten out unless one of them told". I'm sorry, but I think I might have confused you guys! Haley told Lucas everything when she called him. I didn't write out her explanation.

This is just my little spawn! ) I really do think that Haley doesn't leave, but it was just simply an idea.

- Tina


	3. Chapter 2 The Way You Look Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sigh, it all belongs to WB!

**Chapter 2 – The Way You Looked Tonight**

Haley walked into Razz, one of the trendiest restaurants in the upper side of New York. It was not uncommon to see famous people dining and wining at the restaurant. She walked up to the maitre and he automatically recognized her.

"Miss James! Whom shall you be dining with tonight?" The maitre spoke in a loud voice, as if to signify her presence in his restaurant.

"Chris Keller. I believe he is already here?" Haley said, eager to sit down. She had bought new shoes that looked awesome with her outfit, but they still had to broken into.

"Off course, right this way!" The maitre said, scuttling off towards one of the balcony seats. Haley followed at a slower pace, until she spotted Chris. She quickened her pace and plopped down in her seat. Chris smirked at her, knowing the cause of her pain.

"Hale, did you buy another pair of shoes which will take you a month to break and by the time you do, you are sick of them and buy a new pair?" Chris asked sardonically, opening up his menu.

Haley shot him a dirty look, knowing what he said was actually perfectly true.

Chris smirked again, "Oh well, you look very nice tonight."

Haley smiled her thank you. For some reason, she took pains in dressing up tonight. She and Chris went out to dinner frequently, just to unwind but it was usually to smaller restaurants. Razz was a big deal; there were always paparazzi around as well as reporters. Haley wore a simple black dress, which can never go wrong.

Dinner commenced nicely as usual. As they were eating their dinner, Haley saw a flash of light go off. Chris noticed it too, but chuckled. They both looked in the direction of the flash, noticing a few patrons, pulling out pens and pieces of paper for autographs.

"That wasn't for us. We aren't that important yet." He said, sipping his wine.

"Speak for yourself!" Haley said, giggling.

Just then, a flash of light went of in her face. The flash startled her, causing her to poke herself in the face with her fork. Chris chortled while Haley sent him another death glare. She wiped her face with her napkin, still glaring at him.

"Hey, Miss Famous Star, that is what you get for being important." Chris bantered.

"Shut it." Haley said jokingly.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Chris asked, leaning back in his chair, full from his meal.

"Not much really." Haley said, picking at her food. "Lucas is coming into town this weekend, so he and I are going to get together and just spend a day, the two of us."

Chris nodded, knowing how much Lucas meant to her. He had always felt a little guilty for taking her away from Tree Hill. But he knew that it was for the best. Haley had a raw talent that needed to be heard, that needed to be released. Chris was just there at the right moment to help unleash it. He never regretted giving up his opportunity to her. It was a slight compensation to her.

"That's good. Catch up on some stuff. Show him the whore houses of New York." Chris smirked, knowing that would get Haley's goat.

"Chris! Please, do not be so crass. He isn't a player. He just likes girls." Haley admonished him, "Plus, I remember him saying something about being serious about a girl. But anyway, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, well being less important, I think I am going to just relax around my pad. Spend some time with Samantha. Haven't had much time to do that lately." Chris said, signaling the waiter to bring the check.

"Aww, that's great! How is she doing by the way? How has she trained you?" Haley joked.

"Chris Keller ain't gonna let anyone train him." He said smirking, "She is doing great. She is going to be graduating from NYU next month. Then she said she is going to go to Italy for a few fashion designing courses, so I want to spend as much as I can with her."

"That's wonderful!" Haley said, truly happy for her friend. She fished out her wallet from her purse. It was a ritual. Chris always paid the bill and Haley always paid the tip.

They both stood up, gathering their belongings and started walking towards the exit. Unfortunately, the table with the autograph seekers was right in their way. Haley glanced at the occupants of the table, stopping suddenly when her eyes came in contact with one of the patrons. He stared at her with a shocked look as well. Chris bumped into her, and grabbed onto her arms for support.

"Lucas?" She half whispered, half mouthed.

Lucas stood up in his seat. The other two occupants had finished signing the autographs and noticed their other guest standing with a stunned look on his face.

"What's up Luke?" Nathan asked, before following Lucas' line of sight stopping with shock as well. Brooke's leaned back, looking slightly cattish.

'My, this is awkward.' Haley thought. She began fidgeting with her shawl. She had yet to notice the other two occupants of the table. She was just staring at Lucas. Chris, on the other hand, already had locked his gaze with Nathan, who returned it with full force rage. Chris touched Haley's shoulder, indicating that he was leaving.

"Haley! What a surprise to see you here!" As Lucas' shock wore off, genuine happiness settled in, he went over to her and hugged her.

Haley giggled, the giddiness hitting her full force as well. Her best friend was here. She threw her arms around him and hugged him all her strength. She looked over his shoulder to the two other people sitting at the table and froze in his arms. Sitting less than 5 feet away from her was Nathan Scott.

As she and Nathan stared at each other, the world seemed to fade. She noticed that he looked the same, but he had filled out. His face had strong planes, the baby fat all gone. His physique had always been excellent, but due to the strenuous workout of professional basketball, it was amazing. The only thing that was the same were his eyes. The piercing blue eyes, usually filled with love when directed towards her, were now coolly gazing at her.

Nathan was appraising Haley the same way she was doing him. She had gained a bit of weight, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone else, She had filled out, was a little more rounder and feminine. Her hair was straight and hung down her back. He noticed that it was a darker shade than her natural color. She was wearing a black dress, which emphasized her curves.

Brooke surveyed the scene, half amused, half gleeful and half pissed. Yes, she didn't like Haley at all for what she did to Nathan, but in the past, she had always considered Haley to be a good friend of hers. The fates must really dislike them all because it was a far-fetch coincidence that Haley, Chris, Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were all in the same restaurant, the same night, at the same time. She noticed how Haley looked at Nathan, with the masked love her eyes, and she noticed how Nathan lethally glared at Chris. She also noticed the cool gaze that Nathan gave Haley. Knowing Nathan for almost her entire life, she knew that he got that look whenever he was trying to control his emotions.

Haley tore her gaze away from Nathan and stepped out of Lucas' arms. She waved to Brooke, who smirked back to her.

"Well, tutor wife, how are you doing?" Brooke drawled, not noticing the nickname. As soon as the words left her mouth, Brooke realized her mistake. Lucas shot her a look, Nathan stiffened and Haley paled, but tried to play it off.

"Doing well, Brooke thanks for asking. How is the modeling going along?" Haley answered, trying not to think about the nickname.

"Not bad, I'm getting paid to do what I do best, looking gorgeous!" Brooke smiled, as Lucas hugged her from the side.

"That's good! Well, I have to go, Lucas, we are still on for tomorrow?" Haley quickly said before the awkward silence could fall.

"Absolutely!" Lucas said cheerfully, noticing Haley's discomfort.

Haley gave one last look to Nathan, who was staring in the other direction, with his jaw clenched. Brooke gave her a small smile and a tiny wave. Haley smiled and turned around, willing herself to walk to the door instead of fleeing.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The trio watched Haley walk away. As soon as she was out of sight, Brooke and Lucas whipped their heads to look at Nathan. Nathan pretended to not notice that but after a few moments, he sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan asked, bracing himself for the flurry of questions, which he had heard a million times.

But this time, the reply he got shocked him out of his wits.

"She still loves you." Brooke said softly, "I can see it in her eyes." Lucas nodded his head, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Nathan counted to 10 in his head silently, trying not to hit the table with his fist. "Oh I see. So, it was the love she had for me that caused her to get on that bus with that bastard and come to New York." Noticing the look on Brooke's face, he added in, " I don't care what you guys say, but I am not reconciling with her at all."

Brooke snapped her mouth shut. Lucas gave her a looked that clearly said that 'Don't you dare try to set them up because I will feed you to piranhas' look. Brooke gave him a look back that said 'you are a big meanie. If it were up to you, then everyone would be brooding' but she didn't say anything. Nathan just sat there amused at his friends.

In reality, he did want to reconcile. It was a chapter in his life that was over, but it had no closure. He wanted that closure. For example, when he left his parents, the emancipation was his closure. He had sent her the annulment papers in hopes that she would sign it and at least let him start his life. Too bad she felt the need to stay in his life.

Strangely, he felt no need to push her out after seeing her tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad to see you all enjoying the story. Trust me, Nathan and Haley interaction will be coming up. Next chapter: Brooke and Nathan talk, Lucas discovers something about Haley

- Tina


	4. Chapter 3 Dream of Me and You Together

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful feedback! Glad to see you guys are enjoying it. I don't want to make it too angsty because that's not fun lol. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 3 – A Dream of Me and You Together**

Lucas stood outside Haley's door, getting ready to knock. He rapped on the door 8 times to the rhythm of "I like big butts" before Haley opened the door grinning.

"Hey stud, you still remember that?" Haley giggled. When they were younger, they would knock to the beats of different songs. It was just a little thing between them. There were countless times when Haley would get upset at her parents, and she always knew when to answer the door.

"Yeah," Lucas said, breezing past her into the apartment. He looked around the living room. It was very artsy and earthy, just like Haley. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Haley said, biting her lip. "So…um…are you staying with Brooke? Or are you staying with Nathan?" She just had to know.

"With Nathan." Lucas said, trying sound as nonchalant as ever. He looked over at Haley, surprised with the look that was on her face. It was a combination of desperation and

realization.

"Lucas, can we talk?" Haley asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another. She needed to get everything off of her chest. She had talked to Lucas many times in the last few years, but seeing him in person made her feel the need to justify everything she had done.

Lucas furrowed his brow at her. That wasn't good. Those three words, no matter what the relationship of the two people was, always meant something bad. He patted the sofa and said, "Absolutely."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, a relieved Haley leaned back to into the sofa. She spilled everything. The reason she left, her feelings, what she wanted in the future, and basically answered all of his questions. She didn't realize how much she hadn't told him over the years. She didn't realize how many unanswered questions had assumptions.

On the other had, a shocked Lucas was sitting straight up on the edge of the sofa, staring at Haley. He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to make his voice work. "So, let me get this straight, you love Nathan. You still do. You always did. You want to get back together with him. Get married again to him, and have his baby?!" Lucas trailed off, slightly hysterical.

Haley sighed, "You could have stopped at the get back together with him part."

"And, Chris? Means nothing? And he sacrificed his opportunity for you?" Lucas sputtered, not sure whether to hate the guy or at least change his opinion on him.

"Yeah" Haley agreed. "I don't love him. We aren't dating. We never dated. I just couldn't bring myself to betray Nathan that much." She had betrayed Nathan enough by kissing Chris once and leaving Nathan, but Lucas already knew that.

"Wow…" Lucas leaned back onto the sofa. "That is some stunning news."

"Did you guys really think that I fell in love with Chris? Did Nathan think that?" Haley asked softly, hating the fact that Nathan could think that she loved someone else besides him. Of course, she hadn't done much to reassure him of that.

"Yeah, I mean, why else would you leave so suddenly? Nathan knew Chris liked you. He just put two and two together."

Haley sighed, "This is going to put me in hell. I have hurt him so badly, but I was so scared. I just want to be able to tell him the trust and have him at least judge me once. Maybe even try to repair our relationship, starting with just friends. I just want to be back in his life. The last four years wasn't bad because he was in college and I was busy trying to stand up on my feet. Last night made me realize that I can bump into him anywhere in this city."

Lucas smiled at his friend. After dinner last night, he and Nathan had a long talk about Haley. Nathan loved her still. Sure, he hadn't told Lucas in that many words, but he knew Nathan well enough now.

"Okay baby, get up. I don't want to mope anymore, let's go see what the big apricot has to offer to us today!" Lucas said, getting up and helping Haley.

Haley sighed, "Lucas, it's the big apple."

"Whatever"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Brooke asked Nathan, looking up from her magazine.

They were sitting in Nathan's living room, watching something on T.V. After Lucas left, Brooke had bounced over to Nathan's apartment, complaining of boredom. He told her that she was welcome to hang out with him, but he wasn't going out of his way to entertain her. She had flounced down onto the sofa and picked up a magazine. 10 minutes later, she was asking the question.

Nathan looked at her questioningly. He had a strong hunch and a very good assumption that this conversation was going to be revolved around Haley. He just didn't know where he she was started out with it.

"I don't. I really don't. I used to think that love would conquer everything. Obviously that is not the case." Nathan quietly answered, fiddling with the control.

"I do." Brooke said seriously. "I know my soul mate is Lucas. I started dating him and when he cheated on me with Peyton, I though my heart was going to shatter. But then I realized that I needed both of them in my life. And eventually, Lucas and I realized that we loved each other. The path of soul mates isn't always easy."

Nathan got up, and stood in front of his bay window, looking out into the horizon. He knew were Brooke was going with that. He lied, he did believe in soul mates. But he would like to think that him and Haley could mend their relationship as easily as Lucas and Brooke did, but he just didn't know himself. If she was capable of hurting him once, why would she not do it again?

"Haley and I are different. I'm an arrogant, sensitive, moody, self-righteous prick. She is strong, independent and spirited. We are total opposites. We are both very stubborn too. That's the problem." Nathan sighed. He was tired of backing down and being the guy that was stepped all over

"Nathan," Brooke said, "If you love her, you have to spare some dignity. She is terrified, she knows that if she approaches you, you will shoot her down. That's not much motivation for her is it?"

Nathan's temper flared, "Why is it that apparently she is the only one who is suffering? You and Lucas love to forget the fact that SHE left ME, SHE ran off with HIM. I'm the one who was left in Tree Hill with questions and pain. What if I don't want to reconcile. Ignore it and it will go away?" Nathan punched the wall, causing a few pictures to rattle.

Brooke got up and hugged Nathan. She felt really bad, "Oh boy toy, I really didn't mean it that way. I want you to stop hurting. I want you to see her so that you guys can at least end loose ties and you can carry on with your life. You have so much pain and I just want to see it gone."

Nathan sighed, hugging Brooke back. It was strange. The last 5 years had bought him closer to Brooke and Lucas. Brooke seemed to understand everything he was going through because she had been in the same position, just like him.

Brooke let go of Nathan, going back to her seat and sitting down. "I just think it would be good if you guys at least saw each other one time and just fixed everything up."

Nathan looked back out the window, contemplating. He knew that the instant he talked to Haley, he would want her back in his life. The question is, will she come back?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lucas! Look at that! I want it!" Haley shrieked, pointing to the Elmo toy.

Lucas and Haley found themselves in Toys R Us after shopping around New York for 2 hours. Haley dragged her into the store, just so that they could pretend that they were 11 again.

"Oh come on Haley!" Lucas whined, holding up a big box of GI Joe action figures. "You know you wanna play with this!"

"Yes I did," Haley smirked, "When I was 10 years old! And only because Barbie having boobs scared me. I mean, they were scary!"

Lucas laughed, slinging an arm around Haley's shoulder. It felt good to be with her again. He knew that their friendship had slightly deteriorated with the whole Nathan, Brooke and Peyton thing, but it was nice to rekindle it all back up again.

"Haley!"

Lucas and Haley turned around, looking for the voice. A pretty girl with long blond hair and glasses came bounding up to them. She threw her arms around Haley, laughing.

"Samantha!" Haley giggled, "How are you doing?"

Samantha let go of her, "Nothing really, just shopping for Chris' niece, Allie, remember? It's her birthday next week, are you coming?"

"Oh, that's right, yes most probably." Haley said, her mind running again. If Samantha was here, so was Chris. Chris and Lucas, hmm, not a good combination now. If anything, Lucas had grown more protective over Nathan in the past few years.

"Well, look who we have here." Drawled a distinct familiar voice.

Samantha slipped her arms around Chris' waist, smiling up at him. Haley faintly smiled, while Lucas had a distinctly feral look in his face. Chris pretended not to notice that, and extended out his hand.

"How is it going Lucas?" Chris asked, trying to be pleasant for Haley's sake.

Lucas ignored it. "Still alive I see? What a shame." Lucas decided that he still hated Chris. Seeing him in person just secured that idea. Samantha looked a little confused. Haley looked angry, elbowing Lucas in the ribs.

Chris put his hand down, smirking. "How is Nathan doing?"

Haley gasped impatiently, glaring at Chris now. Samantha wandered off a bit, noticing the amount of tension among the trio. Lucas looked positively enraged. Haley tugged his arm, pulling him away from Chris. "Chris, I will see you later. Come on Lucas."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas and Haley stood outside Toys R Us with Lucas looking down and Haley with her hands on her hips.

"You know, that was unnecessary. We could have just walked away." Haley said.

"Like hell I was going to do that. I hate that prick. Just giving him my season greetings." Lucas mumbled.

Haley sighed, "Fine." She started walking.

Lucas followed her, "Hales, I don't want to fight. Can we just please continue on having the wonderful day we were?"

Haley smiled, "Yeah, that would be wonderful."

"Okay, well it's my turn to pick!" Lucas grinned, pulling Haley through the crowd.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sports R Us?" Haley stood, looking up at the sports emporium. "You have got to be joking!"

"Nope, get a flaming move on inside, they have everything related to sports here!" Lucas said, practically running inside.

Haley followed at a slower pace. The inside of the store was divided up according to sports. She followed Lucas to the basketball section, where he was standing there looking at jersey's with autographs of famous basketball players.

"Look at this!" Lucas said, holding up a jersey that said the New York Knicks with a number 3, "This would have been me, if I signed up for the Knicks."

"The Knicks asked you to play?!" Haley squealed, "You never told me that!"

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged, "They asked me privately, they wanted the Scott brothers, but I decided not to play sports professionally. I wanted to go into a sporting business or something."

"Wow," Haley marveled, "That's amazing!"

Lucas smiled, still gazing at the jerseys. "Well, I'm going to look around, for a bit, wanna come?"

Haley paused, "Sure, but why don't you go ahead, I need to make a phone call."

"Sure thing."

Making sure Lucas was out of sight, she grabbed two jerseys off the wall and went over to the cashier to pay.

Just as she finished paying, she heard Lucas' voice, "You bought something at a sports store?!"

Haley turned around, holding two bags. "Yep, something for you and something for me!" She handed him one of the bags.

He opened it up, noticing it was the #3 New York Knicks jersey that he was looking at earlier. "Oh Hales, thank you!" He picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

Haley laughed, "No problem big bro. Okay, ready to go home now? You can chill at my place for a bit before going home."

"Okay," Lucas agreed, "What did you buy?"

"Nothing much." Haley smiled, walking out the door, with Lucas following her curiously.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wanna buy a duck?"

"No Lucas, you need more than two people to play that game." Haley said deadpanned as she opened the door to her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag on the sofa.

"Oh come on, you are such a mature spoilsport!" Lucas whined, kicking his shoes off and flopping down on the sofa.

"Okay, I am." Haley smiled, patting Lucas on the back. "I gotta go to the bathroom and change. Make yourself comfy, be back in 5 kay?"

Lucas watched Haley disappear into her room. She emerged only to disappear into the bathroom. He flipped the T.V. on before noticing that she left her sports bag on the sofa.

He stole a glance at the bathroom door making sure it was shut. He could hear the shower go off, so he knew that she was occupied. He slowly opened up the bag and pulled up a jersey.

As he unfolded it, he noticed that it was a New York Knicks jersey. Loyalty, he thought smiling. But his smiled faded as he saw the number staring back at him.

23.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys liked it! No worries, Nathan and Haley will be coming up soon (2 chapters)!

- Tina


	5. Chapter 4 Where Are We Runnin'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately!

**Chapter 4 – Where Are We Runnin'**

After the immense success of Tric in Tree Hill, Peyton had opened a few more Tric clubs all over North Carolina. Seeing the popularity of Tric, she finally decided to open one in New York, which would be the biggest club in the chain.

Peyton was running around the club, making sure everything was going well. She had the entire night lined up with musical performances and stars coming to see the opening. She knew that Brooke Davis, model extraordinaire, and Nathan Scott, Basketball star, were definitely going to be there for the night. She knew that Lucas also managed to extend his visit a big longer, so he would be there for opening night. On the other hand, her boyfriend Jake was at Boston University. He said he would be there at the club no matter what. So far, she hadn't heard a thing from him. That didn't matter, because she was just excited that it would be the first time that they would all be in the same room together since graduation.

"Peyton! There are you, here is the list of musicians we have lined up tonight." Lana Janes said, giving Haley a list.

Lana was, so to speak, Peyton's partner in opening the Tric club. Her father owned many casinos' in Las Vegas and she had her own club in Las Vegas too. By chance of fate, the two girls met and as soon as Peyton admitted that she wanted to open a club in New York, Lana immediately agreed to help. With Lana's money and expertise and Peyton's expertise and enthusiasm, they were sure to have a big success.

"By the way, we had one musician drop out, but I managed to fill him in with someone else." Lana said, looking around the room quickly.

"Sure thing, who dropped and who did you fill in?" Peyton asked, scanning the list.

"Well, what's his face, Grady Jone Stone decided that he needed a night to relax. Luckily, I filled him in with Haley James. Do you know how awesome that is? After all, she is one of the hottest things in the music industry, this will be great publicity for the club!" Lana squealed, "I'm going to go make sure that the VIP lounges are all cleaned and such."

Peyton barely noticed Lana going away. She just stood frozen, staring down at the list. Haley's name seemed to pop out from it. Peyton could feel herself getting angry. She didn't consider Haley to be a friend of hers, after what she did to Nathan. Ironically, she realized that Haley saved her again by filling in the spot of a musician.

'What a great night for her to decide to show up in our lives' Peyton thought, fishing out a bottle of Tylenol from her purse. It was going to be a long night.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

As Haley walked into Tric, she felt a wave of nostalgia. Tric was where she started her music career. When she heard that Tric was going to open in New York, she was excited. She was even more excited when her manager called her up this morning, telling her that they needed an emergency singer.

She noticed someone looking at a piece of paper up ahead of her. She squinted; not being able to tell whom it was in the dimmed lights.

"Excuse me!" She called out, "I'm Haley James. I'm performing tonight, where do I put my equipment?"

The person turned around, and they both froze. Haley felt as if she entered twilight zone. Peyton didn't look any better. The two girls just stared at each other. Peyton was the first to recover first.

"Miss James." Peyton seemed to coldly stress James, as if mocking the lack of Haley's married name, "If you go up the stairs to your right, you will find the musicians room." With one last look at Haley, Peyton turned around and left the room.

Haley let go of the breath that she seemed to be holding. In her excitement, she totally forgot that fact that Peyton owned a chain of Tric clubs. Haley paled, as she realized that if Peyton was here, then Brooke would come to support her best friend. If Brooke came, then Lucas would come. If Lucas came, then Nathan would come.

Suddenly, she felt like the same girl 5 years ago who had performed for the first time in public. How could she forget the fact that she was definitely going to see them here? Why did the fates feel the need to bombard her with the past now? She was doing so well. Haley sighed and went upstairs.

At least she had the sense to tell Chris that he didn't need to come.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well Blondie, this is a wonderful shindig, bravo!" Brooke said to her best friend, while surveying the club.

Peyton laughed, hugging Brooke, "Thanks a bunch. You know I totally appreciate you being here right?"

"You appreciate me, or my status?" Brooke asked winking at Peyton.

Peyton smiled faintly before clearing her throat. Oh what the hell she thought, I might as well say it.

"Haley's here."

Brooke paused, looked at Peyton. "What?"

"Haley is here tonight. She is a fill in musician. I didn't know until this evening." Peyton said, gazing back to the table where Nathan, Lucas and Jake were sitting and joking.

Brooke followed her gaze, "Wow, this sucks."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome everyone to the opening night of Tric! I just wanted to thank you for being here and supporting the opening of the club tonight." Peyton said, standing in front of the crowd.

As everyone was whistling and cheering, Brooke leaned over to Lucas, "Haley's here tonight."

"WHAT?!" Lucas yelled, looking at Brooke.

Lucky for them, the only other people who heard Lucas' yell were Nathan and Jake, who were sitting at the same table. Brooke smiled at them, before moving closer to Lucas.

"Yeah, she is a fill in. Peyton didn't know until it was this evening." Brooke filled Lucas in.

Lucas looked over to Nathan, who was listening to Peyton speak about the clubs statistics and such.

"This sucks."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley was pacing back and forth backstage. Her nervousness hit her full force. She didn't mind performing, but it was the reaction that she was going to get. She knew that she was a surprise act, no body knew about her except for Peyton and Lana.

"You okay there?" Lana asked, coming up from behind Haley.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but that always happens to me!" Haley smiled, she liked Lana.

"Oh I know, but everyone loves you, so it's all good!" Lana chirped, walking away.

'Everyone loves you? Ha' Haley thought, resuming her pacing.

"So, unfortunately, our first singer had to cancel but we found a worthy singer as a replacement." Peyton's voice sounded through the now silent club.

Haley fixed her hair and took a deep breath, it's now or never.

"So, everybody, please welcome…Haley James!"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan froze in mid clap. Haley James. No fucking way. This was not happening. He swiveled his gaze to the other 3 people sitting at the table. They were all gauging his reaction. He realized that they knew this was coming. He glared at them, "You guys knew."

The three of them nodded guiltily. Nathan sighed and turned back to looked at Haley. She was sitting at the keyboard, her hand poised over the keys, looking nervous. All of the sudden, he felt as if he was transported back to the first opening of Tric. He saw her close her eyes and unconsciously, in his mind, he whispered 'Just breathe'.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley shut her eyes and took 3 deep breaths. She pressed the first key and began to sing.

_It's October again,_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Peyton shut her eyes. She could remember the night Haley first performed the song. She remembered stopping Chris and asking him if he stomped off on purpose. She remembered feeling so proud of her friend.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brooke leaned against Lucas sighing. The song brought back memories of the first night she had worn a discounted dress. She remembered the ordeal with Felix and leaned closer to Lucas.

Lucas smiled down at her. He knew that he was thinking the same things that his friends were thinking. That night at Tric, his moment of glory, beating up Felix. He sighed, looking up at his best friend. He hoped that she knew what she was doing with her life because no one else did.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Do you know how many guys want to nail your wife?' Chris said, smirking._

That was all Nathan could think of. 'Well, you got your wish, you sick bastard.' Nathan thought bitterly, sipping his drink.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_And nothing's changed at all…_

Haley opened her eyes, staring at Nathan, trying to convey her feelings. Who was she joking. Everything changed. It was all her fault too.

The sound of applause and cheering jarred her out of her senses. She was no longer 17 and happily married, but she was 22 and dangerously alone.

Haley smiled at the crowed, "Thank you very much. Thank you Tric for letting me play. Enjoy your night!"

As she walked backstage, the first person she noticed was Lucas. She smirked and ran over to him.

"Excellent job Hales, as usual." Lucas said, picking her up and hugging her.

Brooke gave Haley a smirk. "Nice to see you still have something, tutor girl." She said before walking away.

Giving a puzzled smile, Haley didn't have time to wonder about her words because Peyton materialized in front of her.

Peyton gave Haley a look and just simply said, "Thank you." Before abruptly walking off.

Haley turned to Lucas, "Oh well. This is so awkward. All of us here, together at the same time. But it's not the same."

Lucas sadly smiled. He knew why it wasn't the same and so did Haley, but no one voiced it.

"Wait," Haley said, realizing something, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving tonight for Tree Hill?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "But Karen needed to go to Chicago for something about the café up there and Keith is out for the weekend, so I figured I can spend the last couple days of my break here in New York."

"Awesome!" Haley smiled happily, for the first time that night.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan watched his brother and his wife interact. Even after all those years, he still thought of Haley as his wife. He thought about his conversation with Brooke the other day about soul mates. Maybe he should reconcile. Be the bigger person.

He strode over to the duo. Haley's back was to him, so she couldn't see him coming. Lucas gave him a startled look and paused in whatever he was saying. Haley noticed the stop and turned around to lock eyes with Nathan.

Nathan was surprised that he still felt that jolt, even after so long. 'Oh man, this is going to be hard to forgive her.' He thought.

"Nice job tonight Haley." Nathan said, deciding to go for the civil face.

Lucas wandered off, deciding that the couple needed some time. He also didn't want to witness any fireworks.

Haley noticed that she and Nathan were alone. She was trying to look everywhere but him, and he was doing the same. She just wanted to talk to him and explain everything to him.

Even after the years, Nathan could tell what she wanted. He decided that he might as well say it.

"We need to talk."

Haley snapped her head up, looking at him. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Yeah, we do." She cleared her throat. "Do you want to go somewhere private?" She didn't exactly want this splashed all across the celebrity world.

"Sure." Nathan agreed, "Wanna go to my place?"

"Okay." She said, the nervousness hitting her full blast. "Let me just get my stuff. Meet me back here in 10 minutes okay?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It took Nathan 4 minutes to track down Peyton. Luckily, Jake, Brooke and Lucas were

with her. They all were laughing at something Jake had said.

"Hey," Nathan said, coming up behind Peyton. "I think I am going to leave early, I have early morning practice tomorrow and I need to rest up. Wonderful job with the club, as always." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, knowing that he was hiding something. "Thank you for

coming tonight. I really appreciated it."

"Appreciated me or my status?" Nathan asked smirking. Brooke giggled and Peyton looked shocked. "What?" Nathan asked, feeling like he missed out on something.

Peyton sighed, "That is what Brooke said."

Nathan laughed, throwing a look at Brooke, "Damn, she is starting to rub off on to me. Gotta stop hanging out with her. But anyway, see you guys around okay?" He did a manly handshake thing with Jake and Lucas, gave Brooke a hug and walked off in the other direction.

"Do you think his leaving had anything to do with Haley?" Lucas pondered out loud.

The gang just shrugged, still staring at the door. Peyton heard a voice clear their throat and she turned around to look at the source.

"Thank you for letting me perform, Peyton." Haley said softly. She knew that Peyton disliked her the most out of the group.

"Do you want to stay for a bit?" Peyton asked, simply out of formality. She hoped that Haley would say no.

"Thanks for asking, but I have another appointment I need to get too. It was nice seeing you guys again." Haley said, giving the group a small smile before disappearing the same exit Nathan had.

"You don't think…" Brooke asked the question, as they watched Haley leave.

The gang looked at each, pondering the though.

"Naah"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: And yes, finally in the next chapter, they TALK! I'm glad to see you guys enjoying the story, I really have an odd sense of humor so it does fall flat on it's face, but I'm glad to see you guys enjoying it!

- Tina


	6. Chapter 5 My Weakness Caused You Pain

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing! 

AN: Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 5 – My Weakness Caused You Pain**

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Nathan asked, as soon as they reached his apartment.

"Actually, want to make some coffee?" Haley said, curling up on the sofa, "We might need it."

"Right." He said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Haley looked around this apartment. Strangely, it reminded her of their house back in Tree Hill. The same built in stereo system on the wall, TV, sofa and all. She just smiled; it looked like a typical bachelor pad.

In reality, Haley felt like she in a different world. She knew Nathan and his unruly temper. For some reason, it hadn't flared yet. That surprised her. The way the two of them were talking, in a friendly civilized way. She knew the amount of pain Nathan must have gone through; she only went through half of it because she had the answers.

"You have matured quite a bit over the years." Haley grinned at Nathan, taking the cup of coffee from him, murmuring her thanks.

"Yeah," he half smiled, "It happened after you left me. Your leaving made me realize a lot of things."

Haley looked down at the coffee. She knew that she hurt him more than anything in the world. But he deserved a true explanation, and that is what she was going to give him.

"Well," Haley cleared her throat nervously, "I think I will start."

"Yeah, good idea." Nathan said, sensing the rising tension in the room. He had worked very hard to maintain a calm façade but inside, it was like a raging storm. He had a hundred questions to ask, but he wanted Haley to do it all on her own.

"Well, first of all, I just wanted to say that I am in no way shape or form in love with Chris. That is not the reason I left, because of him. I have not dated him or even tried to romantically involve myself with him. He is simply a mentor like person to me. He has helped me achieve the success I've had. My feelings for him are just simple friends." Haley felt the need to stress this. It really bothered her the other day when Lucas mentioned it.

Nathan held out the breath he was unconsciously holding. He needed to know that. He tortured himself too much over the years, wondering if Haley really did love Chris or not.

Haley, not noticing Nathan's relief, continued on. "I just felt that I was being stifled. I needed to prove something to the world; I was not just Lucas' best friend. I was not just Nathan Scott's wife. I wanted to prove that I was my own person, and I just guess…I just felt that I was not able to do that being in Tree Hill. I did take a coward's way out. I agree, but I did it for you too."

Nathan looked at her sharply. No way, she was not going to try to rope him in on some of the blame. He opened his mouth to give a retort, any retort, but Haley raised her hand, to indicate to let her finish.

"After I saw that letter from the basketball camp, I made my decision. I never regretted marrying you, but I just saw the complications it was bringing. I thought, if we had time to ourselves, maybe we both could pursue our dreams and be happy. I didn't want you to hate me for making you give up basketball. I hated knowing that eventually, I would be happy, because I had my music, but you would hate me because I was selfish and took away your happiness for mine." Haley said, fiddling with the rings on her hand.

"I know that those are pretty weak excuses as to why I left, but that was honestly what I was thinking at the time. I don't want you to think that I loved Chris, because I once again do not. I know I don't deserve any forgiveness, but after all I have done, it's the least I can offer to you." Haley said, looking at Nathan.

Nathan leaned back onto the sofa, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. She didn't love Chris. Good. That was one thought that gnawed him for the longest time. He could live with the fact that she left him, but he hated assuming that the reason was because she wasn't happy with him.

Haley sat quietly, staring at Nathan. He was still her husband, and she still loved him. It was an idea that she accepted daily. She thought of Haley Scott as her real name and Haley James as her pseudonym instead of the other way around. But at that moment, she realized how much she missed him.

"Did you really think I was happy, after you left?" Nathan asked, in the same calm detached voice. He opened his eyes and got up, standing near the window. It was a common pose for him; it was his thinking pose.

"No," Haley answered honestly, "No, because I was going through the same pain you were. But I wasn't looking at immediate happiness; I was looking at future happiness. You are happy, I can see it when you play or when you talk to the press. I like to think I help you get to that happiness by getting out of the way."

Nathan whirled around and gaped at her. "If I wanted you to get out of the way, I would have done it myself," He stated coldly.

Haley knew that she was starting to lose him. His temper was starting to show. She pressed herself back into the couch and waited for the eye of the storm to come.

"Did you talk to Dan before you left?" Nathan asked, his mind starting to piece together pieces.

Haley stiffened, signaling to Nathan that he had hit a sore spot. Haley thought back to the day after the formal.

_Flashback_

_Haley walked up the steps to the beach house. It has a good many hours since the party had ended and Nathan had made sure everything was clean before his father came back. She jogged up the stairs, hoping that he was alone in the beach house._

_She turned the knob to the front door, noticing that it was unlocked. 'Good, that means he is still here' she thought. She walked into the house and noticed the lobby empty. The house emanated a type of quietness, strange because it was filled with noise just a good few hours ago._

_"Nathan?" Haley called out, hearing her voice echo. She paused before heading into the den, still calling his name._

_She stopped suddenly as she saw Dan coming down the stairs. He looked at her coolly, not surprised by her appearance. Haley inwardly sighed; a confrontation with him was inevitable._

_"Haley," Dan smirked, "My daughter-in-law. Looking for your husband? Sorry, he is not here. Why isn't he at home with you?"_

_Haley held herself tensely. She didn't want to show any of the nervousness and fear she was feeling. She knew that Dan would thrive on it. She didn't want to tell Dan that she and Nathan were fighting. He would eat that fact up with glee. Instead, she opted for the silent stance, eye straight ahead._

_Dan circled her, "Well, I will gather that you both had a fight. After all, I used to come to the beach house when I had fights with Deb and she would come looking for me here. Although I can't imagine why you would be looking here for him. You know, fights at the beginning of a marriage indicate unhappiness and regret."_

_Haley stared straight ahead, trying to figure out how to get out of there. She knew that the more Dan talked, the more upset she would get and she might say something that she didn't mean. But Dan already struck a nerve. With a resolute voice, she quietly sad, "We are happy."_

_Dan chuckled, an ominous chuckle. He poured himself a drink and sat down in the armchair in front of Haley. He took a sip and tilted his head back to her. "You may be happy, but it's temporary. I don't appreciate you making Nathan give up his opportunity to attend the basketball camp. Regardless of why he did it, it just ruined his future. You had something to do with it."_

_Haley tensed up, trying to prevent herself from trembling. It was a good thing Nathan had told her to go home and read the letter. Otherwise she would have fallen over from the shock. But Dan confirming the fact that Nathan had really given it up for her made Haley feel sick._

_Dan put his drink down and towered over Haley. "I don't know what type of spell you have over my son, Mrs. Scott, but I can guarantee you, that you have ruined his future. But it's not shattered yet, you can back off. Back away, leave him, and he will immerse himself into basketball to take away his pain. He will be successful and he will be happy. Basketball is his first love, and you can't hurt first love."_

_Haley had enough. She was not going to stand here and let Dan manipulate her anymore. It was clear that Nathan was probably already back home, so she was going to go talk to him there. She turned on her heels and stalked back towards the door._

_Dan stood there, as he heard the door slam, echoing through the beach house. He smirked and turned around to go back into the den._

_End of Flashback_

"Haley?" Nathan asked, expectantly.

"No…" Haley whispered, clearing her throat. "Dan didn't say anything to me."

Nathan looked at her skeptically, and then turned around. He sighed; this is the closure he needed, but he didn't want it anymore. He heard Haley give a small sniffle, that she was trying to hide, and his heart went out immediately to her. He turned around and sat next to her on the sofa. Haley was looking at him, trying to mask the pain in her eyes, and it hurt him to know they both had brought on the pain they were feeling. He picked up her small hands in his and stared at them.

"I want you in my life," Nathan said, looking into Haley's eyes, "You helped me change tremendously in high school. The person I am today is partly due to you. But I don't know if we can go back to how things were. You hurt me too much, and I don't want to go through that pain again."

Haley looked down at their joined hands. That was good enough for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can you hear anything?"

"You guys are being ridiculous, we don't even know if they left together."

"Shh! I definitely hear voices in there."

"Might be the TV"

"No, its Nathan's voice…and a girl's voice!"

"Oh move your foot, it's on my hand."

"You know what is ridiculous? The two of you plastered against the door." Jake said, calmly surveying the scene in front of him. Lucas nodded, clearly agreeing with the fact.

After they had speculated for a bit at the table, the girls had decided that Nathan and Haley had left together. So, as soon as the club closed, they dragged their boyfriends back to Nathan's apartment and they were currently trying to eavesdrop through the closed front door.

Lucas sighed, and he disappeared back into Brooke's apartment. Jake stood, leaning against the wall. "Even if they are in there, don't they deserve some privacy?"

Brooke whirled around, "I'm a concerned friend. Just making sure nothing is happening in there. We all know Nathan's temper."

"And he would rather kill himself than hurt Haley." Jake shot back, exasperated at the whole ordeal. He knew both Haley and Nathan separately. He had left before they had gotten married, so he really didn't understand their relationship.

Lucas appeared back in the hall, handing Brooke and Peyton two glasses, "If you are going to eavesdrop, then do it the right way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley and Nathan sat together, with Nathan still holding onto Haley hands. Haley started to giggle, causing Nathan to look up at her.

"Look at us, we are 22 and have more drama than most 40 year olds!" she said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

It worked because Nathan chuckled, but before he could say anything, he heard something go _chink _against his front door. Both him and Haley looked curiously at the door. Then they heard a serious of thumps and the bellow of a male voice and the

slamming of a door.

Nathan let go of Haley's hands and looked out his peephole. He could see Lucas standing, grinning down at someone who was out of sight. He saw Brooke's door open again and Jake come out, looking pissed off. He seemed to exchange a few words with the person who was out of sight

"Well, well, 4 guesses as to who are outside the door and probably attempting to listen into our conversation." Nathan smirked, guessing that it was probably Brooke and Peyton trying to listen in.

Haley laughed, feeling the old familiar feeling of friendship creep back into her. "Should we let them in, or let them suffer some misery?"

"I have an idea." Nathan said, giving her his famous devilish grin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait! I think I hear something!" Brooke said, as she began to hear murmurs.

"Me too!" Peyton said, trying to press her ear closer to he glass.

Lucas and Jake rolled their eyes. They knew that there was no way that the two boys could pry away their girlfriends from the door.

"You do realize that the doors would be made of something stronger, judging by the amount of rent for this place?" Lucas said.

"Oh, it's for all the bodyguards and such." Brooke said, dismissively.

All of the sudden, the four of them jumped as they heard Nathan's angry voice.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Brooke and Peyton dropped the glasses in shock. Obviously, there was no need to use them anymore. Instinctively, Lucas and Jake stepped closer to the door. Peyton and Brooke had their ears plastered back against the door.

'It's a good thing there is no one else on this floor besides Brooke and Nathan.' Lucas took a moment to ponder before directing his attention back to the conversation behind the closed door.

"Why is it easier to hear them now?" Jake whispered to Lucas, who was thinking the same thing.

"Probably since they moved into the living room. Now hush!" Brooke said.

They heard the sound of a women sobbing, before hearing the sobbing voice say, "I'm so sorry Nathan. I really am, it was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen. But it will be okay." Haley's distinct voice could be heard through the door.

"YOU HAD CHRIS' GOD FREAKING BABY FOR DAMN'S SAKE!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan slapped his hand over Haley's mouth to prevent her from giggling. They both were standing in front of the door, to make it easier for their friends to hear the melodrama.

Haley leaned back into Nathan, removing his hand with her hand. She resumed her frantic sobbing, adding a wail every once in awhile. "It was a mistake. I was so lonely. Please forgive me."

"Should we let them out of their misery?" Nathan whispered, looking out the peephole. He could see Lucas' hair, indicating that all for of them were pressed up against the door.

Haley nodded, continuing with her sobbing. "I wanted to have your baby, don't you see, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you!"

Nathan paused, looking at her, "It's still possible." He trailed off, winking.

Haley smacked his head, relishing the fact that she would still banter with him. She kept on sobbing and pointed to the door, telling him to open it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four shocked friends were frozen against the door.

"Chris' baby?" Lucas whispered, wondering how Haley forgot to tell him.

"That..that…" Peyton trailed off, getting angrier by the second.

"No wonder she looked like she put on a little weight." Brooke mused.

Jake shook his head, 'And I thought that drama only happened in Tree Hill' he thought.

Peyton opened her mouth, but before she could utter a word, the door swing opening and the four friends toppled into Nathan's apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan had enough sense to step back when he opened the door; it was a good thing because he now had a pile of four adults on the floor. Haley had a blank face, but Nathan knew that she was doing everything in her power to not crack. It was easier for him to adopt a scowling face.

"Well, what does a person have to do in order to have some privacy around here?" Nathan growled, looking into the faces of his four guilty friends.

Lucas pushed passed Nathan, and stood in front of Haley. "What the hell. You didn't tell me. ME. How could you forget that small fact?"

"You know why she forgot that fact?" Nathan said, arms crossed, leaning against the close door Peyton and Jake stood to the side while Brooke was still sprawled on the floor.

Lucas spun around, "No, but I'm sure you will enlighten me."

"Because, it never happened." Haley said, finally cracking and bursting into laughter. Lucas froze, as well as Peyton, Brooke and Jake.

Nathan chuckled, disappearing into the kitchen. "Come on, if you want to pull one over 'the stud', then you have to be quicker."

The five adults mouthed, 'the stud' before breaking into laughs. Haley curled back up on the love seat, as Jake, Peyton and Lucas plopped down on the sofa. Brooke sat down on Lucas' lap.

Immediately, all four pairs of riveted on Haley. She squirmed before sighing, "Okay, okay, we just talked. Everything is okay. We are friends."

Nathan came out of the kitchen with a few bottles of beer and some soda cans. "Yeah, don't worry, no throwing tantrums or anything. We reasoned it out like rational adults."

He sat down next to Haley.

"Funny," Brooke said, "I thought you said rational adults."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley laughed, and leaned back on the cushion. Jake was telling them one of the many Jenny stories he had. She took a sip of her drink and marveled at how normal everything felt.

The group had been sitting around for the last hour catching up and reminiscing with each other. Peyton had apologized very early on about her cold behavior. Haley understood fully, after all, it was only normal. She had done the same to Brooke and Peyton after the whole ordeal with Lucas.

Peyton stifled a yawn and leaned against Jake. "Oh wow, it's 2:30. Amazing."

"Really?" Nathan frowned, "Shit, I have practice at 7."

Peyton and Jake got up. "Yeah, I need to head back to Boston." Jake said, giving Haley a hug and Nathan a manly hug. "It was great seeing the two of you." He hugged Brooke and Lucas too, "And you guys."

Peyton hugged Haley. "I'm so glad you are back. I've missed you so much." She whispered into Haley's ear. Haley hugged her back, suddenly feeling very teary. She pulled back from Peyton and in a fake stuff accent, said, "We must do lunch!"

Peyton laughed, "Off course, you have my stats and I have yours. We will hook up."

With a few more good-byes, the couple left. Haley grabbed her stuff, "Well, it was a great evening. Lucas, since you are staying longer, we have to get together. Brooke and Nathan, I will be seeing you guys more often now."

Brooke nodded happily, while Nathan helped her with her jacket, "Let me walk you to your car."

"Um, I didn't bring my car. I took a cab." Haley paused, "that's okay, I can catch one back again."

"This late at night?" Lucas said, "At least let me take you. I would feel better."

"No Lucas, you don't have to! Stay with Brooke, you don't see her that much." Haley protested.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "I'll take her instead. Let me get my car."

"You both are being silly, Nathan, Lucas, I can just get a cab back."

"Hey, hey." Brooke said, breaking the little argument up. "Haley, I want to spend some time with you. Stay over my apartment. Tomorrow morning, I can drop you off before I have to go to work."

Haley paused, that was looking appealing. She was so tired and she was having so much fun with her friends. "Okay, thanks Brooke."

"No problem!" Brooke said, kissing Lucas and then giving Nathan a hug. Haley just gave the two of them a hug. "Good night boys!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Everything cool?" Lucas asked a smiling Nathan.

"Everything cool." Nathan agreed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I might be able to squeeze in a few hours of sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You and Nathan, a couple?" Brooke asked. She and Haley were spread out on the living room floor on two sleeping bags

"No, but that's okay. I hurt him enough. He needs time to adjust." Haley said, looking into the fireplace.

"Do you still love him?" Brooke asked softly, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah." Haley said, surprised at how openly she admitted it.

"Well, you know, I helped you guys get together once. I can do it again!" Brooke excitedly said.

"BROOKE!"

"Just kidding!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wow, that took me forever to write. So sorry everyone! I've been hit with a bad bit of writers block. I do want to finish this story before the new episode comes out, so I will be getter out chapters quickly. This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Tina


	7. Chapter 6 It's Only Words

**Disclaimer** – As usual, I own nothing!

**Chapter 7 – its Only Words**

Nathan knocked on Brooke's door, checking his watch at the same time. Last night was surreal; he needed reassurance that him meeting Haley and making up with her really happened.

A groggy Brooke opened the door, hair dishelmed, appearance very un-Brooke-like and yawning. "What the hell do you want? It's 6:15"

"Good morning neighbor!" Nathan said, smiling.

Brooke looked at him suspiciously, "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Haley is currently sleeping in this apartment, now does it?"

Nathan smirked, leaning against the door, "So, it wasn't a dream."

Brooke smiled, happy to see her friend smile, "Yeah, it's pretty great, isn't it?"

"You know," Nathan began, thoughtfully, " I just wanted to thank you for having that talk about soul mates with me."

Brooke smiled, giving him a hug. Brooke and Nathan had a very odd relationship. When they first found out that they were living in New York together, they decided that they might as well attempt to form a friendship. They had a tentative one when living in Tree Hill; Brooke hated the way Nathan had treated Peyton and thought that he was a good for nothing jock,

"Your welcome, superstar. Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Brooke asked, opening the door wider.

"Nah, I have to go to practice. Traffic is already a bitch today. Can you…um just give this to Haley?" Nathan asked, handing Brooke an envelope.

Brooke giggled, "Ooh love letters already?" But then she saw the expression on Nathan's face and sighed, "Fine fine, I will give it to her."

"Good." Nathan grinned, "Oh, and don't even try to open it up with steam. I've sealed it tightly."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley rolled over, only to hit the leg of the coffee table.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought, looking around the lavish, but tastefully done living room.

"Good morning Tutor girl! Nice to see you alive! What do you want for breakfast?" Brooke chirped, bouncing into the room.

"Oh Brooke, please, don't be so cheerful this early in the morning. Put away your cheerleading face and get me some coffee." Haley moaned, struggling to sit up.

"Well, fine then." Brooke pouted, "By the way, Nathan left this for you." She tossed the letter into Haley's lap.

Haley picked up the envelope and turned it around. On the front was her name scribbled in typical Nathan fashion. It was odd because she knew that Nathan was definitely not a person to write down his feelings.

She slid her finger and tried to open it, but the flap was practically glued down. Haley grinned, knowing that Nathan had done this to prevent Brooke from reading it.

"Brooke!" Haley called into the kitchen, "Can you please get me a butter knife?"

"SURE!" Brooke complied, handing Haley the knife before bounding back into the kitchen.

Haley carefully slit the top part of the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

_Haley, _

_I'm not good with words. You know that. Okay, this already sucks. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm glad we talked things through last night. You mean a lot to me, and no matter what, I owe you many things. I am the person today because of you, and I'm grateful for that. The reason I have friends and I am not alone like Dan is because of you. But I am also not naïve enough to know that our relationship is fixed. I know that we have a lot to talk about and a lot to deal with. But we can do that in the future. For now, I just want to be with you. I realized that I don't have your number or anything, so here is mine. Give me a call._

_Love Always, _

_Nathan_

Haley smiled and folded the letter back up. She couldn't believe how mature he had become. She realized that she loved him even more now than before. Because he was man enough to realize that everything wasn't hunky dory. But she was going to do everything to make sure that it would be. And maybe, if she received that second chance that most people do, she would jump to it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, did you forget about our date this morning?"

Haley turned around from fiddling with the volume control to look at Chris, "Excuse me?"

"Did you forget?" Chris asked again, sitting down next to Haley. "We were supposed to meet at Starbucks for breakfast and also so we could go over a schedule for recording?"

Haley turned pink, "Oops, yeah…I'm sorry Chris, I forgot that was today."

"Well, I was concerned, so I went to your apartment." Chris continued on, eager to see Haley's reaction. "And I was told that you didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, fine. You win. You knew that the entire gang was going to be at Tric didn't you?" Haley asked, trying to turn the tables.

Chris smirked, "I ain't telling. I'm assuming you spent the night at INathan's/I."

"No." Haley said hotly, "I spent the night at Brooke's, if that is any of your business."

"Chill Haley," Chris chuckled, "Relax. You needed to talk to Nathan. You knew that. I just present yet another opportunity for you. But just be careful." Chris got up, gave Haley one last look and walked out.

Haley sat, staring at her hands. She was still angry, especially with Chris now. He always assumed that he was there, giving her opportunities to fix her life. Sadly, it was true. But his words of 'Be Careful' really stumped her. 'Be Careful' of what?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley impatiently tapped her fingers against the tabletop. She was waiting for Nathan to make an appearance. It had become a tradition for the two of them. For the past couple of months, every other Wednesday, they would meet at this little Greek restaurant. They had really good food and it was a chance for Haley and Nathan to catch up with each other's busy lives.

Haley was almost done with her record. She just had a few more songs to record. Nathan was hitting it big in basketball, some people coining him the 'Next Michael Jordan' and all of those other famous basketball players that Haley didn't know.

"I didn't know you liked Greek food."

Haley froze, forcing herself not to panic. She turned around and faced Chris. Ever since that conversation a few months ago, she had been plagued with what Chris meant. But she didn't want to ask him.

"Yeah, waiting for a friend." Haley just realized that the friend was Nathan, who didn't like Chris. Shit.

"Nice. Samantha had a craving for Greek." They both giggled, knowing that when Samantha wanted something, Chris would do everything in his power to give it to her.

An awkward silence fell between them. Haley was trying to figure out how to get Chris away from the vicinity of her table, before Nathan came.

Finally, Chris broke the silence. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes."

Both Chris and Haley turned around to the new voice. Nathan was standing as rigid as a board, glaring down at Chris. Chris smirked, but Haley could tell that he was slightly intimidated by Nathan.

"Well, I didn't know that this was your friend." Chris said, clearly enjoying the confrontation.

"Get the hell out of here, before I kick your ass. I almost did it once, I can do it again." Nathan threatened. Haley realized that she obviously missed out on something. She would have to ask later.

Suddenly, Samantha popped out from behind Nathan. "Chris! I told you to hurry up and get the food. I need to go back to studying." She then noticed Haley and Nathan. "Hi Haley…oh my god. Are you Nathan Scott?!"

Nathan transformed his scowling face to a smiling face. Haley giggled at the certain change and Chris was looking confused. "How do you know who that is?"

"Dear, you know those basketball games we watch?" Samantha spoke slowly, as if to a 3 year old. Chris nodded, while Haley and Nathan stifled laughter. "You know how I always root for number 23?" Chris nodded again, and this time, Haley snorted. "That is Nathan Scott." She turned back around and looked adoringly at Nathan.

"You are an amazing player, you are so graceful! Honestly, I only watch your basketball games." Samantha smiled, "Can I have your autograph?"

Nathan grinned. It pleased him to know that two girls that Chris thought he had truly liked him as well. "Off course, do you have a paper and pen?"

Samantha pulled out a pen and then started patting down her pockets, frantically looking for some paper. Haley shook her head, smiling. She reached into her bag and handed Samantha a piece of paper.

Samantha gleefully grinned while Chris looked very surly. Nathan signed his name with a great flourish and gave it to Samantha. Then he gave her a hug and smirked his 'sexy smirk'. This time, it was Chris who glared at Nathan. Haley shook her head, giggling at the major ego problems of the two men.

"Wow…" Samantha gasped, looking down at the paper. "Thank you so much! Bye Haley!" As Samantha pulled Chris away from the couple, they heard her say. "Why did you not tell me that Haley knew Nathan Scott?!"

Haley looked up at Nathan and they both burst out laughing.

"God, I think that is the first time Chris ever glared at me. Now he knows how I felt!" Nathan said, plopping down next to Haley.

Haley smiled. They had reached a different comfort level in their relationship. What Haley had done to Nathan was just a fact to him. He didn't hold a grudge or any type of bitterness. He just accepted it.

Haley was happy to know that their relationship was definitely improving. They talked every night on the hone, even if their busy lives didn't permit them to see each other. It was rather sad, because they lived in the same city, a few blocks apart.

"So you said that you almost beat Chris up. When did that happen?" Haley asked, curious.

"Oh, it was right after the formal. After you said that you wouldn't stop working with him. I went down to the studio and told him that he better not have been taking advantage of you. I pined him to the wall and told him to be careful about his hand. And then I said the best line ever." Nathan grinned, relishing that moment, "'Don't cry rockstar. It will ruin your makeup.'"

Haley burst out into laughter. "You so did not say that! Nathan!"

They talked as they ate their food. Their major plan was to go through the entire menu. So far, they had ordered about half of the plates. They figured that they would have to come to the restaurant 5 more times to order everything.

"So, I have a favor to ask of you." Nathan said, as they sat and ate some desert.

"What is it?" Haley asked suspiciously.

Nathan laughed, "Don't worry, it doesn't involve whipped cream and chains."

"Well, then, I guess I can do it." Haley smirked.

The pair of them laughed. It was getting easier to joke around about sexual innuendos too.

"No really, I have a banquet coming up and I need a date. Want to come?" Nathan asked, fiddling with his fork.

Haley giggled, "Is that you asking me out on a date?"

Nathan relaxed, "Yes. It means that you need to clean up yourself and look presentable."

"Do you mind if I make a dress out of whipped cream?" Haley smirked.

"If you don't mine giving everyone a show, go for it." Nathan said, imagining the scene.

"Stop it!" Haley shrieked, knowing exactly what was going through his hand. She reached over and smacked him upside the head.

Nathan grinned, "Sorry. But seriously, it's April 25. Make sure you have nothing going on that day."

"Nathan!" Haley yelped, "That is 6 months from now!"

"Well," Nathan said, "Write it down in your little planner book thing. You have to come."

"I will. Trust me." Haley promised.

As the two of them paid and walked down he streets laughing about random things, Haley realized that this is a stage in their relationship that they missed. From day one, Nathan and Haley had an attraction. But now, it was purely platonic. Okay, platonic, with sexual undertones. But it was better than nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** First of all, Merry Christmas! Okay. This sucked. I'm sorry, but I needed a transition chapter. It was not going well at all! I'm still stuck in my writer's block.I have also started another story called 'Backfired' so if you have a chance, check it out please! Happy Holidays!

3Tina


End file.
